Et puis la paix
by Cave-canen
Summary: Il fallait attendre longtemps, mais finalement le temps des retrouvailles viendrait. Un petit OS sur ma vision de la relation Sirius/Regulus.


_Bonjour à tous ! L'os qui suit est comme dit dans le résumé ma vision de la relation Sirius Regulus. Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer beaucoup mais c'est une première publication je devais tenter. Je suis réceptive à toutes critiques qu'on pourra me faire et je prend toute correction de mon orthographe. Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture (du moins je l'espère)._

 _ **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages appartiennent a la magnifique J.K. Rowling !**_

 **Et puis la paix.**

* * *

Il avait attendu longtemps, plus de 15 ans. Alors oui, ici le temps n'avait rien avoir avec celui de l'autre coté mais tout de même, cela avait été long. Il se souvenait avec une clarté impressionnante du jour ou il était arrivé ici. Un instant, il était dans l'eau sentant ses poumons se remplir et sa tête se vider, tiré de plus en plus bas par les inféris, et puis il n'y était plus. Il s'était retrouvé ici, dans les limbes. Evidemment il avait mis un moment pour le comprendre d'autant plus que ces limbes ressemblaient curieusement à la Grande Salle de Poudlard. C'est son grand Oncle Alphard qui lui avait expliqué que les limbes ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à la Grande Salle, c'était simplement son interprétation personnelle, l'oncle Alphard lui voyait sa propriété dans le Pays de Galles. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de son oncle mais il avait été heureux de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un. Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il avait pu apprendre des limbes, Alphard lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas plutôt envie de finir cette discussion de l'autre coté. Et les problèmes avaient commencé, Regulus aurait bien voulu passer de l'autre coté mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire. Alphard s'était alors exclamé avec un mélange d'effroi et de pitié « **Ne vois tu pas de porte ?** ». C'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'en effet la Grande Salle n'était pas exactement celle de Poudlard parce qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre porte à l'horizon. Regulus avait commencé à paniquer, tout d'un coup toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commis lui sauter aux yeux et il se demandait s'il allait finir en enfer. Il n'avait jamais cru à l'enfer mais il n'avait jamais penser que les limbes existaient non plus. Il fallut un long moment pour que l'oncle Alphard réussisse à le calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était simplement pas encore prêt, qu'il devait avoir des choses à régler et qu'il allait falloir qu'il patiente et puis il était parti.

Regulus s'était retrouver seul à nouveau, il s'était assis à la Table qui aurait du être celle des Serpentard, et il avait attendu tout en réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment il était bloquer ici. Il avait vu passer beaucoup de gens mais n'avaient parler qu'à très peu. Malheureusement il n'avait pu éviter ni son père ni sa mère, s'il avait penser que l'une de ces deux conversations feraient surement apparaître une porte il en fut vite détrompé, et il dut se résoudre à attendre. Quand Alphard lui avait expliquer pourquoi il était coincé il avait tout de suite penser à Sirius mais avait refuser tout net de le croire. Pourtant 15 ans plus tard, force est de constater que le problème venait bien de son frère, alors c'est avec un soulagement infini qu'il le vit tomber du ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle. C'était étrange il n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'émotions depuis qu'il était mort et il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'en remettre et se décider à se lever. Il en profita tout de même pour observer celui qui fut son grand frère, Sirius ne ressemblait plus au jeune adulte qu'il avait connu. Il semblait avoir 30 ans de plus, ses yeux autrefois si rieurs semblaient étrangement vides ornés de cernes immenses. Lui qui avait été si beau semblait aujourd'hui décharné et sale. C'était un choc pour Regulus qui n'avait jamais imaginé une seconde que Sirius apparaîtrait si hanté.

Pourtant le voir là si perdu lui donna le courage de se lever pour aller à sa rencontre, il fit quelques pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta net, une vision d'horreur lui apparut. Juste devant son frère venaient de se matérialiser Lily et James Potter et les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent. La jalousie s'immisça dans chaque cellule de son corps, exactement comme la première fois que son frère lui avait parler de James Potter. Mais la suite fut pire, son Oncle Alphard lui avait certifié que les limbes n'avaient rien avoir avec l'enfer pourtant à ce moment là il aurait juré que c'était la même chose. Sirius venait de tomber à genoux devant Potter. Son frère, qui avait été si fier de son vivant été maintenant à genoux devant un traître à son sang.

Il utilisait le terme traître à son sang en parlant de Potter comme si cela avait été le problème. La vérité c'est qu'il vouait une haine viscérale à Potter et qu'il aurait put être le plus fier des sangs purs cela n'aurait fait aucune différence parce que James Potter lui avait volé son frère.

Avant que Sirius n'ait 11 ans et n'entre à Poudlard, les deux frères avaient été très proches. La famille Black ne faisait pas dans le sentimental, alors l'attention que ne lui apportaient pas ses parents, Regulus l'avait trouvée dans les bras de son grand frère. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation étrange, ils n'avaient qu'un an de différence pourtant Sirius avait très vite prit une place de frère à la fois protecteur et père. Avec le recul Regulus avait compris que cela venait de leurs personnalités très différentes. Là ou Regulus était calme et introverti, Sirius était explosif. C'était drôle en y repensant parce que la personnalité excessive de Sirius avait fait la fierté de leurs parents jusqu'au jour ou elle s'était retourné contre eux. Bien que Sirius tenté de le renier, il était le Black parfait, fier comme un coq, tranchant par les mots et magiquement incroyablement habile. Regulus avait vécu dans l'ombre de son frère jusqu'à ses 10 ans et bien qu'il en fut jaloux à l'époque, il avait comprit plus tard à quel point il avait été chanceux. Bien que dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Walburga et Orion se félicitaient d'avoir réussit un fils si insoumis et si prompt a imposé son avis, ils se devaient de le discipliné pour que jamais il n'ait des idées contraire à celles de sa famille. Bien sur, précisément parce que Sirius était insoumis leurs méthodes eurent l'effet inverse, et plutôt que d'accepter de se soumettre Sirius préféra tourner le dos complètement à la tradition, parce que Sirius était fier c'est vrai mais pas de son sang ou de son nom de famille mais simplement de lui-même.

Quand ses parents comprirent que Sirius ne serait jamais l'héritier parfait qu'ils avaient tant espéré, ils s'étaient tourner vers lui, petit Regulus, ombre du si beau et si charismatique Sirius. C'était son heure de gloire enfin, et pour l'enfant qui n'avait vu que les regards si fiers de ses parents pour Sirius et jamais les traces des coups et des blessures magiques, c'était le bonheur absolu. Enfin pendant un temps, et puis il dut apprendre, l'histoire des familles de Sang Purs, les traditions et tout un tas de choses vraiment ennuyeuses, qui s'il les oubliait lui valait des punitions extrêmement douloureuses. Etre l'héritier parfait n'était pas chose aisée, mais Regulus d'une certaine façon aimait ses parents et ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un jour ils portent ce regard déçu, réservé à Sirius, sur lui. Si quand Sirius était entré à Poudlard et rejoint les Gryffondor, Regulus avait été content d'être enfin sous les feux des projecteurs, il avait vite déchanté. A l'été, au retour de Sirius, Regulus avait espéré qu'il ait changé d'avis et ait décidé de se conformer aux attentes de ses parents. Bien sur les choses ne s'étaient pas passer du tout comme cela. Sirius était revenu plus tête brûlée encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait affiché avec fierté son écharpe Gryffondor et des photos de ses amis partout sur les murs de sa chambre, et tout cela avec un charme de glu perpétuelle, qui si il n'avait pas fait enrager sa mère, l'aurait rendu incroyablement fière de la prouesse magique.

Ce ne fut pas là que les choses basculèrent pour les deux frères, même si son frère avait déjà prit la décision de renier sa famille, Reg, comme il le surnommait affectueusement, avait encore ses faveurs. Malgré tout les choses avaient changé, peut être n'était-ce pas à ce moment à irréparable mais c'était irrémédiablement différent, et tout ça c'était la faute de James Potter. Pendant la première année qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, Sirius lui avait beaucoup écrit. Il lui avait raconté comment était le château, les amis qu'il s'était fait et les farces qu'il avait organisé. Dans toutes ses lettres un nom revenait fréquemment, James Potter, à ce moment là déjà, Regulus s'était demandé qui était ce gamin qui prenait tant de place dans la vie de son frère et il avait ressentit les affres de la jalousie. Mais ce fut bien pire pendant l'été ou Sirius n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. L'aîné avait fini par constaté la jalousie de son cadet et lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, il serait toujours son petit frère et James était simplement son meilleur ami. Regulus avait été rassuré, un peu, et puis un soir son père l'avait interrogé sur un sujet étudié dans l'année et le jeune enfant n'avait pas su répondre. L'homme s'était énervé et avait levé sa baguette prêt à le punir quand tout à coup, Sirius prenant un ton insolent, avait déclaré : « **Personne n'a besoin d'apprendre ces traditions stupides et sans intérêts** ». La colère du père c'était alors retourné vers l'aîné qui avait passé un bon quart d'heure à se faire corriger rudement. Regulus s'était rendu compte que c'était loin d'être la première fois. Jusqu'à ce que son aîné parte pour Poudlard Regulus n'avait jamais reçu la moindre correction, non pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais mis ses parents en colère mais simplement parce qu'à chaque fois que c'était arrivé Sirius avait fait en sorte d'attirer l'attention sur lui et avait ainsi prit la punition à sa place. Cette révélation l'avait fait suffoquer à l'époque et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si finalement Sirius n'avait pas trouver en James Potter un frère plus digne de lui.

Les choses n'avaient fait que s'envenimer à partir de là. En septembre ils étaient partis à Poudlard tous les deux cette fois-ci et comme c'était à prévoir Regulus avait rejoint la maison des Serpents. La rivalités entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'était un secret pour personne, et ils avaient beau être frères et avoir été très proches leur relation en pâtie gravement, d'autant plus que très vite Regulus devint ami avec Severus Rogue, ennemi juré de James et Sirius. Les années qui suivirent ne furent que conflits, Regulus reprochait à Sirius d'être un idiot intrépide bafouant les valeurs de leurs familles et Sirius lui reprochait d'être un couard préférant jouer au fils parfait plutôt que d'être qui il était. Bientôt, même leurs étés furent ponctués de duel finissant souvent par des saignements. Terminé les après-midis à faire des courses sur leurs balais, ils s'évitaient comme la peste.

Et puis Regulus eut 15 ans et Sirius claqua définitivement la porte de la maison familiale. Il se souvenait de cette été là parfaitement, ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard après s'être violemment disputé dans le train et ne s'étaient pas parler pendant des semaines. L'anniversaire de Regulus avait eut lieu et Sirius avait refusé de quitter sa chambre, et alors que le mois d'Aout débuté, leur cousine Bellatrix était venue raconter à la famille comment elle venait officiellement d'être intronisée dans le cercle des mangemorts. Voldemort n'avait pas encore étendu toute sa terreur mais déjà toute la population des sorciers savait qui il était. La famille Black, dans sa grande majorité, le trouvait fascinant et sentait qu'il était la personne parfaite pour imposer les idées qu'ils prônaient depuis longtemps. Alors le fait qu'une des leur fasse partie de l'aventure avait été source d'une très grande fierté, mais pas pour Sirius. Il était devenu rouge de colère et avait demandé ou été la fierté quand on se mettait à genoux devant un batard. La discussion qui s'en été suivie avait été houleuse, puis excédé par son impertinence sa mère avait levé sa baguette et jeté un doloris sur Sirius. Cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps mais à voir les yeux de Sirius c'était déjà trop. Sa magie avait répondu toute seule et sa mère c'était retrouvé propulsé contre le mur de la salle de réception. Sa magie tourbillonnant autour de lui et cassant la plus part des objets présents dans la pièce, Sirius s'était dirigé d'un pas décidé vers la porte menant aux escaliers. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient tenté de jeter un sort a Sirius mais sa magie semblait le protéger et rien ne l'atteignit. On entendit clairement le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier, puis un vacarme venant de sa chambre, personne en bas n'osait prononcer un mot sauf leur mère qui gémissait sur le sol. Finalement 5 minutes plus tard Sirius était redescendu avec sa malle et sans dire un mot avait quitté la maison. A ce moment là Regulus savait que Sirius ne reviendrait jamais et il s'était senti abandonné d'autant plus qu'il savait avec certitude que son frère avait du rejoindre les Potter, et cette fois pour de vrai James lui avait voler son frère.

A la suite de ça sa mère brula le nom de Sirius de la tapisserie et son existence même devint un sujet tabou au sein du 12 square Grimmaurd. La colère de Regulus ne fit que grandir pendant le reste de l'été et il n'attendait plus que d'enfin être à Poudlard pour pouvoir l'exprimer. Seulement une fois à l'école, il n'y eut pas de grosses disputes, de bagarres ni de larmes simplement une indifférence glaciale de la part de son frère et un sourire narquois de James Potter qui semblait dire « **C'est mon frère maintenant.** ». Parce qu'il fallait être honnête, Regulus détestait James Potter mais la réciproque était vrai. Le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor n'avait jamais aimé le cadet des Black, il était fils unique et avait trouvé en Sirius le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu ainsi il ne pouvait pardonner à Regulus d'avoir la chance de partager le même sang. Une rumeur avait même couru, à l'époque, que James aurait supplié Sirius d'accepter un rituel d'adoption, chose que ce dernier aurait refusé, bien trop attaché à son indépendance récemment trouvé.

Avec le recul, Regulus en était venu à la conclusion que c'était tout ça qu'il l'avait convaincu un jour de s'agenouiller aux pieds de Voldemort et de lui tendre son bras pour être marqué. Regulus avait 17 ans quand il avait rejoint les mangemorts, au moment même ou son frère, alors en formation d'auror, rejoignait l'ordre du Phoenix. A cette époque, il semblait au cadet qu'il n'éprouvait plus que de la haine pour son frère, plus tard il comprendrait qu'on ne peut pas haïr si fort quelqu'un que l'on n'aime plus, mais ce qui été sur c'est qu'à l'instant, il voulait se démarquer, être le fils parfait que Sirius n'avait pas su être. C'était ce qui l'avait convaincu, ça et Severus. Mais pour être honnête sa conviction n'avait pas durer longtemps. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les moldus, après tout on l'avait élevé en lui expliquant à quel point ils étaient répugnant, mais il ne les haïssait pas au point de vouloir leur mort. Il trouvait cette guerre inutile et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui semblait particulièrement fou mais il avait conscience qu'une fois mangemort c'était pour la vie sinon il fallait se résoudre à mourir et Regulus était un Serpentard pas un Gryffondor, il avait donc un instinct de survie particulièrement développé.

Il n'était clairement pas un très bon Mangemort, alors le plus souvent il se contentait de récolter des informations et de les transmettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était drôle de voir qu'il était certainement l'un des mangemorts les moins convaincu et que pourtant il avait les faveurs de Voldemort. Etre un Black avait tout de même ces avantages. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps, il n'avait pas besoin de tuer quiconque et il était assez protégé mais les choses avaient pris une tournure différente pendant une journée d'Août. A croire que ce mois ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Les mangemorts avaient décidés d'attaquer une Fête foraine moldue, mais très vite l'Ordre du Phoenix était arrivé et une énorme bataille s'était engagé. Pour lutter contre Dumbledore et Fol Œil tout deux présents, tout le monde avait été réquisitionné et pour la première fois, Regulus c'était retrouvé en plein milieu d'une vraie bataille. Il répugnait à tuer les moldus comme le faisait cruellement son camp mais en voyant James Potter concentré dans son duel il ne put résister. Il n'était pas sure de pouvoir jeter l'Avada Kedavra alors il lança un sort que son ami Severus lui avait apprit. Il vit son Sectumsempra se diriger vers James et puis tout d'un coup une silhouette se jeta devant lui et reçu le sort à sa place. Regulus l'aurait reconnu n'importe ou, là baignant dans une marre sang était étendu son frère. Regulus, complètement ahuri par la scène, transplana directement dans son petit appartement et sans même pouvoir atteindre les toilettes il se mit a vomir. « **J'ai tué mon frère** » la phrase raisonnait en boucle dans sa tête. La stupeur l'avait envahie puis vint la colère, s'il n'avait pas voulu a tout pris protéger cet idiot de James cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Il avait tourné en rond dans son appartement, fracassé chaque meuble, hurlé, pleuré et enfin Rogue était arrivé. Il l'avait informé que Dumbledore c'était précipité sur Sirius et qu'il semblait qu'il était sauvé. Le soulagement l'avait envahi bien sur mais il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait plus faire semblant longtemps et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Finalement, la solution se présenta d'elle-même, le lendemain il fut convoqué par Voldemort qui voyait dans le fait que Regulus ait jeté un sort a son frère la preuve ultime de sa loyauté. Pour le récompenser Voldemort lui demanda Kreattur pour une mission, bien sur Regulus ne voyait absolument pas en quoi cela été un privilège mais refusé été impossible. Finalement quelques heures plus tard Kreattur n'étant toujours pas revenu il l'avait appelé. C'était étrange pour un Sang Pur comme lui, mais il adorait son elfe. Tout le monde avait toujours préféré Sirius à l'exception de Kreattur qui lui n'avait jamais juré que par Regulus. L'elfe était arrivé dans un état déplorable mais vivant. Il fallut quelques jours pour le soigner mais il y parvint et apprit ainsi le pire secret de Voldemort. Le quasi meurtre de son frère et la preuve certaine que son maître était fou lui donna le courage qui lui manqué et c'est ainsi qu'il prit la décision folle de mourir en martyr. C'est surement pour ça qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé a attendre Sirius, au bout du compte le cadet s'était rendu compte que son aîné avait eut raison et que jamais il n'aurait du choisir une famille détraquée plutôt que son frère. Il avait seulement 18 ans à sa mort, il n'avait eut le temps de rien même pas d'aimer, sauf Sirius.

Peut-être était ce pour ça que voir son frère avec James une nouvelle fois fut si difficile, s'il n'avait pas su qu'il était déjà mort il aurait jurer que son cœur venait de se briser. Cette vision avait beau le révulser il était incapable de détourner les yeux, il ne rata donc rien de la vision de son frère éclatant en sanglots implorant le pardon du couple. Il les vit aussi s'agenouiller et enlacer Sirius. Il était trop loin pour entendre la conversation mais il voyait bien Sirius sanglotait et les yeux des Potter remplient de larmes. Il voulait s'avancer, s'interposer, hurler que les Potter ne l'avaient pas attendu pour avancer alors que lui été rester là 15 ans, mais il n'en fit rien. Parce que cette scène avait beau déchirer son âme, il avait bien conscience que Sirius lui semblait de mieux en mieux. Les minutes s'égrainaient et par une magie qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre son frère rajeunissait, se remplumait et perdaient les traces des supplices que la vie avait du lui apporter. C'était pénible pour Regulus de se rendre compte que même dans la mort il n'était et ne serait jamais la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Sirius. Alors que les rires remplaçaient doucement les larmes dans l'étrange trio, les yeux de Regulus eux s'embuèrent.

Il sembla a Regulus que 15 autres années passèrent avant que Lily Potter ne murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de son frère et qu'il se retourne. Les yeux si semblables des deux frères se rencontrèrent et une nouvelle fois le temps sembla se suspendre. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes , déjà Sirius se reconcentrait sur les Potter et Regulus ne put en supporter plus, il tourna le dos à la scène et se laissa pleurer. Et puis sans qu'il n'ait rien vu arriver les bras de son frère l'enlacèrent. Il été en sécurité pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, mais ce sentiment le fit aussi se sentir pitoyable et il se dégagea brusquement avant de s'essuyer rageusement les yeux. Enfin, il se retourna, il avait déjà croiser son regard mais le voir là si près de lui, après tant d'années, apporta en lui un flot d'émotion qui le submergèrent. Après un long moment à simplement s'observaient, Sirius, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, finit par briser le silence : « **Bonjour Reg** ». Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin de dire pour que Regulus se jette dans ses bras, il sentit Sirius lui rendre son étreinte et les larmes recommencèrent à couler mais cette fois c'était du soulagement. Après toutes ses années ils étaient réunis. Alors oui, il faudrait, à un moment ou un autre, parler, surement même se disputer avant de se réconcilier pour de vrai, mais il avait retrouver son frère. Quelques mètres derrière eux, lentement apparaissait une porte.


End file.
